Grabbed By The Ghoulies
Grabbed By The Ghoulies''' '''is a 2011 traditionally animated film based on the video game of the same.The film is written and directed by Tim Burton and Guillermo del Torro.The film features the voice talents of Mitchel Musso,Mae Whitman,Simon Pegg, Michael Caine, and Christopher Lloyd. Plot Cooper (Mitchel Musso) and Amber (Mae Whitman) are seen searching frantically for civilization since they took a wrong turn as opposed to the map. Then, a storm begins and both are forced to seek shelter in a mansion nearby. Once there, Cooper looks at the map again - but is unaware that someone is watching them. Baron von Ghoul(Christopher Lloyd) looks down from his window and orders his two gargoyles to retrieve them for him. Amber gets kidnapped and is sent to the Ghouly Mansion. Cooper then runs after her and enters the mansion. There, he realizes that Amber is nowhere to be seen in the Grand Hallway but he meets the mansion's butler, Crivens (Michael Caine). He tells him to go to the Archives where he Amber is held. While going there, a huge group of boxing skeletons challenge Cooper to a boxing match. Cooper punches all of them and is victorious. Cooper goes there but finds out that a mad scientist is present, Dr. Krackpot (Dee Bradley Baker). He then shoots Amber with his laser gun and she transforms into a horrible creature (Grey DeLise). Cooper runs for help and goes into the kitchen. Ma Soupswill (Kristen Wiig) is delighted to help but Cooper must retrieve the 3 ingredients: Glowing worms, brown stew and an Egg. After that, Ma Soupswill creates a potion to reverse the effects on Amber. However, she accidentally puts the wrong sauce and this transforms Amber into a hideous monster. Cooper defeats her and Ma Soupswill arrives with the correct sauce and Amber is subsequently turned back to her normal self. Then, both attempt to escape the mansion but are stopped by Mr. Ribs,Ma Soupswill's assistant (Simon Pegg). He tells them to help free the other poor kids who are chained all over the mansion. Cooper goes to Crivens and he tells him that only the Baron has the key to free them. In order to get to his room, Cooper must get the 3 pieces of a rhyme which opens the door to the Baron's room. Once there, a battle ensues and Cooper emerges victorious. Then, he goes on with Mr. Ribs to free the kids and they finally reach the exit of the mansion. The imps knock Cooper and Mr. Ribs out but Ma Soupswill drops in and defeats them. Cooper gains consciousness and he and Amber leave the mansion despite the workers preferring to stay. As both walk towards a small town, the Baron can be seen riding on his plane towards it. Cast Mitchel Musso -Cooper Mae Whitman -Amber Christopher Lloyd -Baron Von Ghoul Dee Bradley Baker -Dr.Krackpot,Ghoulie vocal effects Simon Pegg -Mr.Ribs Jim Cummings -Fiddlesworth,Ghoulie vocal effects Michael Caine -Crivens Kath Soucie -Babs Buffbrass Kristen Wiig -Ma Soupswill Grey DeLise -Ghoulie Amber and Gwenyth Frank Welker -Ghoulie vocal effects Music The film's score will be composed by Danny Elfman.The film's score is based on rock. Category:Original Movies Category:Movies Category:Pages by Pattyp999 Category:Pages by Pattyp999